El drama de las galletas
by ASUKA02
Summary: Esas galletas representaban simbólicamente el corazón de Naruto, Sakura no quería tener nada que ver con ellas, sin embargo había caído redondita en su juego. (Oneshot narusaku)


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo es mía la historia aquí presente**

 **-El drama de las galletas-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

—Oye, dame una.

Naruto le pedía una galleta a Sasuke, ambos amigos estaban en la casa del Uchiha investigando una información para la escuela, el pelinegro protegió su bolsa de galletas sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

—Cómprate las tuyas.

—¡Pero tienes como cincuenta, en nada te afecta que me des una! —se quejó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

El pelinegro le enseñó una de las galletas, —¿ves?, tiene forma de corazón, todas tienen forma de corazón, sería muy gay si te doy una.

Naruto resopló, —¡pero no somos gays, ni hay nadie aquí que las vea!

—Hinata las horneo para mí, si te doy una sería como darte su corazón.

Ante semejantes palabras Naruto no insistió más, se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea. _"Así que eso significan las galletas con formas de corazón"_

Sasuke lo que no quería era compartir sus galletas, conociendo el romanticismo de su amigo lo frenó con esas palabras. Naruto se levantó y recogió su mochila de la alfombra.

—Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

—Ni te atrevas, —le advirtió Sasuke girándose en la silla, pero Naruto no le hizo caso, —¿qué mierda crees que haces?, ni siquiera hiciste tu parte.

—La haré en mi casa y luego te la envío por e-mail para que la pongas en el trabajo.

El rubio se marchó, llegó rápido a su casa, ya que era vecino de Sasuke, vivía en la casa del frente.

—¿Papá tienes moldes de corazones?

La pregunta de su hijo lo sorprendió, —si, ¿por qué?

—Necesito que hagas unas galletas para mí, bueno no para mí, para una chica que me gusta. —explicó inquieto, su padre era repostero profesional.

Minato sonrió, —¿quién es esa chica que te gusta? —le preguntó su madre.

Naruto se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, no sabía que su madre estaba en la casa, ya que como médico casi nunca estaba con ellos.

—Nadie mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kushina arrugó la frente, no le hacía gracia que su hijo le echara en cara que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, era gracias a ella que vivían en un vecindario lujoso y tenían una vida acomodada.

—Vivo aquí, si mi hijo está enamorado tengo que conocer a esa chica, no vaya a ser otra rarita. —respondió mordaz.

—Hinata ya es novia de Sasuke y no es tan rara.

—Oh, pobre Sasuke-kun.

—Hijo si quieres darle esas galletas tienes que hacerlas tu mismo —opinó Minato. —tendrían más valor sentimental.

Kushina se recostó de una pared observando la escena, —no creo que sea una buena idea, podría creer que soy raro, sería algo gay decirle que yo las hice.

Minato se ofendió, —¿qué tienes en contra de los hombres que cocinan?

La pelirroja comenzó a reír mientras Naruto trataba de defenderse.

—¡Nada, nada!, es sólo que no sé hacer galletas.

Esa tarde por andar de inventor le tocó aprender a cómo hacer galletas, lo peor no fue eso, sino tener a su madre allí fastidiándolo, haciéndole preguntas sobre la chica que le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba en la entrada trasera del colegio, sabía que ella siempre entraba por allí porque le quedaba más cerca de su casa.

—¡Sakura-chan!, Sakura-chan, —la llamó aparte, quería que se alejara del resto de los estudiantes.

No estaba nervioso, porque no era tímido, lo que estaba era preocupado por la posibilidad de ser rechazado.

Ella detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para verlo, —¡hola Naruto!

Naruto se acercó más confiado con el alegre saludo, lo cual quería decir que ella estaba de buen humor.

—Ayer mi familia y yo hicimos galletas, la vez que estuviste en mi casa dijiste que te gustaron mucho, así que te traje algunas. —dijo con simpleza.

Conocía a Naruto desde hace cuatro años, porque sus madres eran amigas, no vio nada de malo en aceptarlas.

—¿Las hizo el chef Minato?, tu padre es un genio.

Sakura mordió una y sonrió, alabó las galletas sin prestarle atención en la forma que tenían, aceptó la bolsa de papel con las galletas y se despidió con un breve abrazo.

—Gracias Naruto, me han encantado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, están deliciosas.

Eran de naranja con chocolate en el centro, forma de corazones.

—Sí, no tuve tiempo de desayunar, así que me han caído como una bendición. —sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba otra galleta.

—Esas en particular las hice yo. —confesó con la mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Ahora ella masticó lentamente prestándole verdadera atención a la forma de las galletas, se asustó y casi deja caer la bolsa de las galletas.

—Oh, —sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, pero descartó enseguida las intenciones del rubio, San Valentín ya había pasado hace dos días, —¿en serio?, entonces te podrías dedicar a la repostería igual que tu padre, ¡ya me voy!.

Giró en redondo y se fue tan repentinamente que lo dejó parpadeando, ni tiempo le dio de invitarla a salir.

.

.

Sakura escondió las galletas en su mochila y entró al aula saludando a sus compañeros de clases, no quería darle importancia al asunto de las formas de corazones.

A los minutos vio a Naruto entrando al salón, él le sonrió y fue a sentarse con Sasuke. Ese gesto la dejó desconcertada, Naruto estaba guapo, pero no estaba interesada en él de esa manera.

Aún seguía con el corazón roto al saber que Sasuke-kun había elegido salir con Hinata Hyuga, la chica más tímida del colegio.

—Ino —le hablo en voz baja a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó la otra mirándola.

—Ten una galleta.

Ahora quería que Naruto la viera compartiendo las galletas y pensara que ella no le había dado ningún significado especial.

La rubia miró la galleta y negó con la cabeza, —no gracias, estoy a dieta.

—Pero tienen chocolate, tú amas el chocolate, —insistió la pelirosa mirando de reojo a Naruto.

El rubio estaba viendo como su chica soñada le ofrecía su corazón a una chica.

—Sí, pero tengo que tener fuerza de voluntad, no puedo seguir teniendo recaídas, ayer me comí dos hamburguesas y un trozo de pizza. —susurró escurriéndose en su silla.

Sakura tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse, Ino vivía haciendo dietas y rindiéndose ante cualquier provocación, —una recaída más no te hará daño, vamos acéptala.

Ino arrugó la frente, —¿qué mierda te pasa?, ¡dije que no debo comer la puta galleta!

Sakura se agitó haciéndola callar, —baja la voz, necesito que me ayudes, —susurró —me las regaló Naruto, después de eso fue que comprendí el significado, son de corazones.

Yamanaka enseguida sonrió y miró hacia el rubio, —no lo veas, —se alarmó la pelirosa, no quería que el Uzumaki supiera que estaban hablando de él.

—Naruto esta guapo, ¿entonces comenzaran a salir? —le preguntó la rubia con emoción.

El profesor aun no llegaba al aula, por eso podían hablar con más libertad.

—No, tonta, —protestó ruborizada, —si aceptas la galleta entenderá que no le estoy dando el significado que tienen, ya que las hizo él.

—Woah, woah, ¿las hizo él?, eso es algo raro, —rió entre dientes, —debes gustarle mucho, ¿y quieres que me coma el corazón de Naruto?, eso es cruel hasta para alguien como yo.

—Toma. —le ofreció de nuevo una galleta.

La rubia se enderezó en su asiento, —lo siento pero no, Uzumaki me cae bien, no le sabotearé.

Sakura refunfuñó, Ino no la había querido ayudar de ninguna manera, y ella seguía con el problema de las condenadas galletas, se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua cuando su salvadora entró por la puerta.

Karin Uzumaki, la prima de Naruto, popular por ser despreocupada y hacer apuestas en la escuela, siempre ganaba, se rumoraba que muchas veces hacia trampa, pero nadie se atrevía a desmentirla.

Sakura la llamó y la saludó, —hola Karin, ¿resolviste los ejercicios de matemáticas?

La pelirroja se acercó dejando caer con fuerza su mochila en uno de los asientos vacios. —Nah, tuve un cortocircuito cerebral, no logro entender esa porquería, mi cerebro quiere explotar apenas pienso en eso, no me hables de esa mierda.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, Karin era perfecta para lo que quería.

—Te prestaré mis ejercicios resueltos —le dijo Sakura buscando en su mochila, los demás alumnos hablaban de cosas de ocio, Ino tenía los auriculares de su teléfono en los oídos mientras leía un libro, Naruto conversaba con Sasuke atento a lo que hacia Haruno y su prima.

—¿En serio? —la pelirroja la miró incrédula, Haruno nunca prestaba sus tareas a nadie, casi le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos antes de que se arrepintiera, —¡voy a sacarle copias!

Tristemente para Sakura, Karin se perdió antes de que pudiera darle la galleta, Ino se quitó uno de los auriculares y habló con la pelirosa.

—¿Y eso?, tú desde cuando tan amiga de Karin. —comentó algo celosa porque la había visto prestarle su cuaderno, ella también quería copiarse.

—Desde que ella si aceptará la galleta.

—Estás haciendo todo un drama por esas galletas.

Naruto no lograba escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero cuando su prima regresó le entrego un cuaderno a Sakura y esta le ofreció una mitad de una de las galletas.

Sakura creyó que ya había solucionado el problema, pues Naruto la había visto hacer todo. Había roto de forma simbólica el corazón de Naruto partiendo una galleta por la mitad.

Pero Naruto no iba a dejar que su fastidiosa prima acabara con lo que había logrado, él también sabia jugar sucio.

—¡Karin! —llamó a su prima alzando la voz antes de que pudiera morder la galleta. —te cambio esa mitad de galleta por mi Mp4.

La pelirroja miró el trozo de galleta en su mano y rió creyendo que estaba de suerte, de muy buena suerte.

—Perfecto, hagamos negocios.

Ante la mirada perpleja de varias personas en la clase y las quejas de Sasuke por hacer tan mal negocio ambos primos hicieron el intercambio.

El rubio se comió la mitad de galleta con una sonrisa triunfante, como Sakura se había comido la otra mitad ahora estaban simbólicamente unidos. Y Sakura lo sabía, porque Ino se estaba carcajeando de la risa mientras se burlaba de su amiga.

—Buenos días clases, disculpen la tardanza. —anunció el profesor entrando al aula.

Unos minutos después a la pelirosa le llegó un WhatsApp de un número desconocido.

"Tengamos una cita Sakura-chan"

Ella se ruborizó levemente y se escurrió un poco en su asiento, la respuesta le llegó pronto al rubio y se apresuró a leerla.

"Eso te va a costar más que unas galletas, idiota"

Lo escuchó reírse y luego vio al profesor decomisarle el celular a Naruto hasta el final de la clase, ya no podría seguir viendo al rubio como un simple compañero de clases, de hecho ya estaba comenzando a gustarle, algo debían de tener esas condenadas galletas.

 **-Fin-**

N/A: Bien este fue mi aporte de San Valentín 2018, lo primero que publico este año, aunque es una historia vieja. Gracias por leer, la próxima semana actualizaré Orgullo Naranja, estén pendientes.


End file.
